Yuki and Indra
Yuki and Indra is the Ninety-Ninth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in January 18, 2016. Synopsis Asura Gekko tries to convince Yuki Ōtsutsuki to save the Princess from the Bowser and help Mario stop the wedding and free the Yoshis. Yuki refused but Yuki sees the Divine Fortress's sapling; however, he also realizes that it caused the people there to gradually grow sick from relying on its nutrients. With his luck Yuki discovered water supply for Asura's group and decides to join the group. Plot The Episode begins at the Mushroom Kingdom. The castle subjects are trying to find the Mario Bros. to warn them about the Princess's departure, but Mario has been turned into a statue also. Luigi, however, does not seem to notice the difference, only that Mario is not talking and is extremely stiff. Someone calls up the Minister of Massage, a mystic who works wonders on the stone Mario and, one week later, Mario reverts to normal. After hearing the news about Toadstool, the Bros. race down the huge pipe after her. The pipe is very long, and is in the clouds high above the Koopa Kingdom. After a rough landing, Luigi gets his head wedged into the ground. Mario pulls him up to reveal a giant, green egg. They are quite hungry; they proceed to cook the egg. As a result of the heat, Yoshi pops out of it. Meanwhile, in the desert, Toadstool and Co. travel to Bowser's Castle, with their supply of water gone. One of her cohorts tries to tell Toadstool that the search is ridiculous, and that there is not a cloud in the sky; coincidentally, a cloud appears. Toadstool's companions attempt perform a rain dance, but the clouds are soon revealed to be Lakitus, who rain Spinys upon them. Mario and Luigi have become terrified of Yoshi, thinking that their lunch wants to eat them. After running from Yoshi, Luigi collapses with Mario underneath a bush, which turns out to be a Wiggler's home. Mario tries to save Luigi, but when stomped on, the Wiggler gets upset. Racing away, they find Yoshi blocking their exit, but he eats Wiggler. Approaching the Bros., he motions for them to get on his back. At first, Mario and Luigi are very nervous, but their fears fade when they see a Asura and his friend. Asura reunites with Mario Bros and his new friend introduces himself as Yuki Ōtsutsuki, the Guardian of the Divine Fortress's sapling which is fully grown and Yoshi Village. He can interpret the Yoshi dialect, and he tells the Bros. that the Yoshi they are riding is the Chairman of the Dino Chamber of Commerce. He was trapped in an egg because of Bowser's curse. When some villagers were kidnapped, he went to rescue them, but he met Bowser, who sealed him into the egg. Asura Gekko asks of rescuing the Yoshi's from Bowser's curse. Yuki can't do it because Yuki was busy protecting the Yoshis. He also told Asura the story of Death Adder; The Flashback starts one thousand years ago before the beginning, Yoshi the Chairman of the Dino Chamber of Commerce and the other Yoshis lived happy lives and met a young Makoto Murakumo. On his 10th birthday with his parents, an evil army led by Death Adder captured Yuki Ōtsutsuki, managed to force him to make a potion out of his chakra that will grant Death Adder immortality. The Death Adder forces the Yoshi Tribe's God Tree sapling to mature and sprout the chakra fruit to achieve his immortality. With the Yoshi Tribe's God Tree fully grown and sprout the chakra fruit, Yuki tries to stop Death Adder but it was too late. Death Adder reveals to Yuki that Bowser wanted the power of immortality, he was working with him and leaves Yuki to die and his army released him and his two closest friends were killed in front of Yuki's eyes allowing him to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan. Yuki was unconsciously found by Indra Ōtsutsuki the oldest son of Hagoromo. Indra pick him up and takes him to Hagoromo's home. A year passed since the two brother's received their respective mission, and Indra continued training others, starting again to appreciate the company of people. Eventually, Asura returned, but with many people from the village he as sent to who helped him complete his mission. Asura then met with his brother to hear Hagoromo's final decision. Yuki wakes up and Hagoromo sees the resemblance of Kaguya's sister. Hagoromo chooses Asura as his successor, to the surprise of all. Indra asks why Hagoromo did not chose him. Hagoromo received word the village Indra was sent to is almost destroyed, asks how Indra performed his task and how he saved Yuki from death. He responds he did the same as Asura, giving the village water and destroying what was left of the God Tree, and that he did it alone. Hagoromo reveals that after Indra left, the villagers began fighting over the water rights, almost destroying the village and after Yuki was born, Yuki was under the care of the Yoshis and teaches the villagers Ninshu like the Yoshis and the Toads and Yuki discovered water but this led the villagers being killed by Death Adder and turned the Yoshis into Eggs. Hagoromo commends Indra for his Sharingan, and asks him to support Asura in upholding Ninshū. Indra leaves, followed by two of people loyal to him. That night, by themselves, Indra's followers think they should appeal to Hagoromo. Indra thanks them, and kills them. A feast is held to celebrate Asura's appointment. Taizō and Kanna discuss about Indra and Asura. Asura questions Hagoromo's decision, and Hagoromo explains how Indra's Sharingan has impaired his ability to understand others, unlike Asura. Hagoromo asks Asura to join forces with Indra, and imparts Asura with power. Indra attacks the celebration, denouncing love as the way to shape Ninshū, seeing cooperation as a sign of weakness. As Indra is prepared to attack, Yuki awakes and thanks the deceased friends for the bond and used his Zygarde like complex to defend Hagoromo and Asura. Hagoromo and Asura note Yuki's Mangekyō Sharingan. Yuki uses the Susanoo to counter Indra's. Yuki uses Extreme Speed to save Asura. Hagoromo and the other Ninshū followers join Asura. Asura blocks one of his attacks with Truth-Seeking Balls. After sharing of their chakra, Yuki changes himself into a Titan and helped Asura defeat Indra. Indra escapes, vowing to never acknowledge Asura and Ninshū. He finishes his story to Asura and the Mario Bros. The brothers are astonished, and they decide that they need an interpreter. Yuki reveals to be a Zygarde and the interpreter who reveals that Bowser is using the Yoshis to tow a huge Cake for the Wedding and then turn them into eggs much to Asura's shock. Suddenly, they realize that someone has stumbled into the village. The stranger is Toadstool's guard, Toad. Through him, they soon learn that she is now Bowser's captive. At the Koopa headquarters, the Koopalings are watching Ludwig von Koopa play what appears to be "Super Bowser Bros." Ludwig stomps a Mario, and sends it flying into a long line of others for a 1-Up. After this, TV screen cuts to Bowser, telling them that he has proposed to Princess Toadstool. His chef then shows him the wedding cake model. Bowser decides he would rather have it much bigger, and turns to tell the Koopalings that he wants them to watch Toadstool, but realizes that they are playing again. Meanwhile, dangling overhead, Toadstool balances herself on the cell ceiling and then performs a surprise attack on the Koopalings. After knocking them out, she races for the cell door, locking them in their own prison. Wendy O. Koopa, however, runs in with her personal army of Koopa Troopas. Toadstool runs for cover, but soon finds herself cornered in Wendy's room. She desperately throws some articles of clothing at them, then threatens to shred Wendy's favorite sweater. She grabs a cape from the closet and impersonates a bullfighter, sending Roy Koopa into the wall. With the cape, she steps onto a windowsill and bids them good-bye, but loses her balance and plummets. She is, however, able to use her cape and begins to float outside the moat. Meanwhile, Asura and co. have arrived outside Wendy's castle. Toad saw the Koopas take her in, but they have to get across the moat. Mario tries swimming, but the water is filled with Fish Bones, Porcupuffers, and Urchins which Yuki comes to consume them and convert them into chakra. Yuki realizes that Princess Peach was more like his friends and Mario means much to him. Asura is convinced by Yuki to let him join the group. After this, Luigi sits on a black, cannon-like object. Despite Mario yelling for him to get off, the cannon is a Bill Blaster, who shoots a Bullet Bill toward the castle. Mario, who was trying to shove it back in, gets shot with it. On his way to the castle, Mario spots Toadstool descending toward the ground with the cape. Mario flies into the castle, where the Koopalings take him prisoner. Bowser is infuriated that Toadstool has escaped. He roars at his kids, and as they make excuses, his anger causes him to smash the room he is in. Wendy tries to reassure Bowser that they captured someone even better than Toadstool: Mario. While Luigi, Toad, and Yoshi try to revive an unconscious Toadstool, two Mechakoopas come up in a boat. They announce that Mario is being held a prisoner, and that if they fail to put Toadstool into their boat, they demonstrate what will happen to Mario via a doll. Toad claims that it is blackmail, but they keep insisting. Suddenly, Friendly Floyd appears, advertising his new make-up line. Luigi denounces it at first, but suddenly gets an idea. He asks the Mechakoopas to be excused for a moment, and he, Toadstool, and Yoshi head into the bushes nearby. Luigi grabs Floyd too, needing his kit for something. A moment later, Toadstool comes out. Meanwhile, in the castle, the Koopalings are examining the events with a telescope. They cheer triumphantly, but, when Toadstool, with a surgical mask on her face, is brought in, she awkwardly cries. Mario and Toadstool's wedding takes place in a church, with Mario standing in a couple of Question Blocks to match the Princess' height. Floyd, as the pastor, does the ceremony, but just as they are about to be kissed, Mario is captured by Koopas and Ninjis. She turns around to find Bowser leaning toward her, attempting to kiss Toadstool. The events are merely a dream; Toadstool wakes and sees Yoshi. Not knowing who he is, she panics and meets Friendly Floyd, causing her to run away. Seeing her Toad bodyguard, she finally calms down and remembers how she saw Mario zooming past her when she was flying. She realizes that Mario is nowhere to be seen, and Toad tells her that he is a prisoner. She dashes toward the castle, but is held back by Toad. He tells Toadstool of Luigi's plans, which involves her wearing Luigi's overalls - at which moment she realizes she's already in them. Bowser congratulates his children on bringing back his bride, and he tells them to take good care of her. They all agree, but Ludwig tells Bowser that it is not very likely that she will say yes to the marriage. Ironically, Toadstool tells Bowser that she loves him and will marry him. Bowser gets happy, but he inquires why she has a mask on her face. She tells them that she is sick, and she asks to be untied. Bowser grants her request. Meanwhile, Mario is sitting in his cell, when suddenly, Luigi appears as Toadstool. When he is trying to unlock the cell door, Wendy walks in. Luigi quickly whips around, masking his face. Luigi, in order to change a bad subject, suggests ordering pizza. All Koopalings are enthusiastic about this. Toad hears about the announcement and decides to make a delivery. The Koopalings spot Yoshi and him on their way, and they open the drawbridge. They open the box, which contains Toadstool in Luigi's overalls, Friendly Floyd, Asura Gekko, Tōya, Hinata, Hanzo, Kuon, Mei, Yuki in Similar Zygarde Forme and a payload full of bombs. The Koopalings get confused at the ordeal, since they think they see double. Luigi then pulls off his mask, which makes the Koopalings race for the real Toadstool. Yuki uses Extreme Speed Jutsu to increase his speed steal the keys from Roy Koopa and passes it to Luigi. Roy dives for Luigi, but Luigi dodges, which results in the Koopaling getting his head stuck in the ceiling. He drops the keys, which Toad promptly catches. Toad then tosses them to Yoshi, who then carries it in his mouth, and then tries to run away. The Koopalings continue pursuing him, but Yoshi goes behind a pillar and Luigi comes out with the key. Because the Koopalings didn't realize this, they continued pursuing Yoshi. Luigi races for the cell. While the chase continues, Luigi has trouble finding the right key at the prison. Luigi eventually gets the right key, but when inside, he realizes that Mario still has a ball and chain on his foot. In the fray, Wendy has also released a horde of Chargin' Chucks into the battle. Mario and Luigi then burst in and break up the fight, defeating the Chargin' Chucks. Wendy has a back-up plan, as she and her siblings pull a rope and send Floyd, Yoshi, Toad, the bros., and the Princess down a huge trapdoor. The trapdoor leads the characters into a room with Reznors, who light the bomb. The bomb explosion sends the characters flying. Characters *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Tōya Kagari *Alien Child *Hanzo *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Pit *Mario *Luigi *Bowser *Princess Peach *Paul Uzuki *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Swat Troopers *Mechon Soldiers *Koopa Troopas *Goombas *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Yuki Ōtsutsuki *Makoto Murakumo *Nui Harime *Shinjirō Nagita *Death Adder *Indra Ōtsutsuki *Asura Ōtsutsuki *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki *Kaguya Ōtsutsuki *Raimei Ōtsutsuki Battles 'Yuki and Asura vs. Indra' 'Participants' *Yuki Ōtsutsuki *Indra Ōtsutsuki *Asura Ōtsutsuki 'Locations' *Land of Ancestors 'Winners' *Yuki and Asura 'Egg Parade vs. Mushroom Kingdom Part 2' 'Participants' *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Nui Harime *Tōya Kagari *Alien Child *Hanzo *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Pit *Mario *Luigi *Koopa Troopas *Goombas *Bowser *Princess Peach *Paul Uzuki *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Swat Troopers *Mechon Soldiers 'Locations' *Land of Acorns **Wendy Koopa's Castle 'Winners' *Mushroom Kingdom Trivia *This Episode is the Parody and combination of The Successor from Naruto Shippuden and the Super Mario Adventures comic. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon